


Green Isn't Your Color...

by ellie_18



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: AU (sort of), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Making Love, fluffy at the end, sort of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_18/pseuds/ellie_18
Summary: Robert can't help but notice how close Tom and Jake are getting; not when magazines and news articles are constantly shoving it down his throat...





	Green Isn't Your Color...

**Author's Note:**

> This ain't my best work, practice *sometimes* makes perfect, and the world is seriously depraved of this ship. Enjoy!
> 
> Also: stop commenting about Zodiac. I know it exists, I've literally seen it. Read the tags, I said that it's kind of an AU, some parts are real, like Tom and Jake being a film together but in this universe, Robert and Jake weren't.

Robert didn't consider himself a jealous man. No, he considered himself a  _concerned_  man.

When he and Tom got together back in late-2015, Robert hadn't been much on the dating scene for quite sometime. Tom, being the cutely awkward one he was, wasn't so familiar with dating, but he was honored to have none other than Robert Downey, Jr. as his first serious relationship. Needless to say, Tom was absolutely smitten.

Their relationship came to light in 2017. The public was shocked that the two were so discreet, but things soon returned to normal and the two carried on their business, occasionally showing up in magazines and being asked about each other in interviews.

Everything had been fine. Until the filming of Spider-Man: Far From Home started.

Robert was never really friends with Jake Gyllenhaal to begin with, he had only seen some of the younger man's work. Tom was the one who had formally introduced the two.

Robert had come to the set of Far From Home to visit Tom. Not to visit Jake Gyllenhaal.

After filming wrapped, Robert was just happy to have Tom back home in arms. He ignored the burning in the pit of his stomach when Tom would talk about something Jake did on set, or something that Jake had said that made him laugh. He simply smiled and listened to Tom's infuriating stories.

—

Robert tried to be excited for Tom when the press tours rolled around. If the press tours started, then Tom would be around Jake even more than he was when they were filming.

Robert would sometimes be on his laptop or looking through a magazine when he would see a picture of Tom and Jake, and how happy Tom would look in the pictures. He ignored the internet buzz of their newly formed "bromance".

Robert wanted Tom to be happy and make friends. Maybe just not male friends.

—

Eventually, the last straw was pulled and Robert couldn't take it anymore.

While on press tour in L.A, Robert had come to visit him since he was so close. They had been sitting in Tom's hotel room for about an hour or so. They had been talking and laughing before Tom brought up Jake, and Robert finally asked the question that had been gnawing at him for nearly a year now.

"So, you and Jake?"

Tom frowned. They had been having such a good conversation and then Robert brought  _Jake_  into it?

"What about him? He's a friend." Robert didn't like Tom's tone but decided to brush it off and keep his cool.

"You guys have gotten... pretty close." Tom's eye widened before he narrowed them in Robert's direction. There was no way Robert was seriously doing this.

"He's a friend. What's the matter with you tonight? We were having such a good time. Are-are you mad at me?" Tom tried to sound angry but he just sounded on the verge of tears. He hated when Robert was mad at him.

Robert sighed and wanted to comfort his boy, but he let his jealousy get the better of him. Again.

"I just wanna know if there's something going on between you two." Never let it be said that Robert Downey, Jr. wasn't an insecure man. He was just good at hiding it.

"Are you accusing me of  _cheating_  on you?" Tom was actually crying at this point. Robert hadn't expected things to escalate so quickly. When he saw Tom's tears, he quickly backtracked and grabbed the younger. Tom cried freely into his chest.

"Baby, I don't think you're cheating on me. I'm just an insecure asshole. I'm so sorry." Tom pulled back and Robert wiped his tears.

"Jake and I are just friends, Daddy. You should've talked to me about this earlier." Robert sighed and closed his eyes.

"I know baby."

Robert quickly pulled Tom into another deep kiss and moved from his lips to cheeks to his jawline to his neck. Tom let out a series of high whines and grabbed onto his Daddy's arms. The kisses were filled with passion and Tom could tell his Daddy was apologizing to him.

They pulled back and rid each other of their clothes. When they were completely naked, Robert pulled Tom down onto the bed and got on top of him. Tom smiled when he daddy held a couple of fingers up to his mouth. He pulled them into his mouth and sucked on them obscenely. Robert pulled his fingers from his baby's mouth and Tom inhaled shakily when he felt Robert's finger rubbing against his hole.

"Come on, Daddy, please~"

Robert pushed his index finger into the boy and Tom sighed. He wiggled his finger and Tom whined at the feeling. He had missed this.

Eventually, Robert had two fingers working in and out of his boy and Tom was begging for something bigger.

"Please put it in Daddy. Please make me feel good." Robert wanted nothing more than to make his baby feel good, especially after acting like a complete jackass for the last hour and a half.

He pushed himself into Tom, all while staring into the younger's eyes. Tom was staring back at him with big brown eyes, his curls sprawled around the sheet underneath him. Robert thought he was beautiful. He really needed to stop acting like such an idiot all the time. He knew he had nothing to worry about.

When he started moving, Tom wrapped his arms around Robert's back and clawed into him. Robert didn't feel any pain, especially if it made Tom more comfortable.

"D-daddy that's so good! O-oh!" Tom whined loudly and held onto his Daddy tighter. Robert worked himself in and out of the screaming boy underneath him faster. He knew he had hit Tom's spot when the younger let out a strangled gasp and his eyes rolled nearly into the back of his head.

"I-I love you Daddy! Fa-ster please!" Robert grunted and quickened his pace. 

"Daddy I-I'm go-gonna cum!" Robert rammed into his baby faster and Tom was practically screaming at the top of lungs. Robert was surprised they hadn't gotten a complaint from one of the other rooms in the hotel. Tom's eyes closed and he came with a shout of "Daddy!" Robert groaned as he released inside of Tom. He collapsed on top of the younger and smiled when he felt small hands pushing at his chest.

"Off. You're crushing me old man." He rolled off and rolled onto his side so he could watch Tom. He reached over and cupped his cheek.

"I am sorry about what happened." Tom shook his head and cupped Robert's cheek back.

"Stop apologizing. I know how you can get, I should've known." He laughed when he said it. Robert frowned, but only for a second before he pulled the smaller into a tight embrace and kissed his face all over.

Tom blushed and buried his head in Robert's chest. "I love you so much. I'm sorry for being a jealous moron," Robert said from above him.

"You aren't a jealous moron. Well, maybe just a little. But I still love you." Tom squeaked when Robert pulled him into another crushing hug. He smiled when he heard Robert continuously whisper "I love you". He smiled and whispered "I love you too".

**Author's Note:**

> I had been thinking about this scenario for a good minute and didn't know how to execute it. Just tell me what y'all thought!
> 
> Also: stop commenting about Zodiac. I know it exists, I've literally seen it. Read the tags, I said that it's kind of an AU, some parts are real, like Tom and Jake being a film together but in this universe, Robert and Jake weren't.


End file.
